


It All Started With Lunch

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch date, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, but only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Gabriel decides to take Sam on an exotic lunch date to satisfy his hunger. However, things don't seem to go to plan and tears are shed.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from months ago, as all of my current SPN fics on here are. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded on here for a while, it takes a lot out of me to have to search through my cringey old fics to upload. Apologies once more. Enjoy, I suppose.

"I'm hungryyyy."

Sam sighed at the whiny voice that appeared behind him. Today was his day off, a rare feat for the Winchester brothers. Dean was gone for the day, going on a date with Castiel, leaving Sam to do whatever he wants in peace. Until now.

"You're an archangel, Gabe. Just get yourself some food," Sam said, turning around in his chair to face Gabriel. His heart did a little flip at the unmasked happy expression on the archangel's face and he knew that Gabriel had noticed it. However, instead of the bright smile being replaced by a smirk, it stayed on the smaller man's face. Sam smile widely, happy that his boyfriend was happy, even if he was annoying. 

"Sammy pleaseeee," Gabriel whined again, giving Sam his best puppy eyes. "Feed meeeee." Sam sighed again but inwardly beamed at his adorable archangel. 

"Okay, okay. How 'bout this, we go out and get lunch together." Sam offered, wanting to get Gabriel to stop whining but also wanting to spend time with his lover. 

Immediately, Gabriel brightened and snapped his fingers. When Sam looked around the next second, they were in France. Paris, to be exact. 

Sam felt a bit disappointed at this realization. Not because he didn't love to see new places or meet new people, but because he was planning on having a nice little lunch date with his favorite archangel. Sam smiled at Gabriel though, not wanting to wipe the beam off his face, since it was rare to see Gabriel so genuinely happy.

This plan worked for a while and Sam's fake smile slowly grew into a real one. After eating at a nice, cozy cafe, the couple went to every tourist attraction in the city. At each one, Gabriel would go on and on about the history of each place. And Sam loved it. 

The hunter often forgot how old the archangel was, how much he had seen; good and bad. So getting to hear his boyfriend speak so vividly about everything was certainly a treat for Sam. It didn't hurt that he also got to admire him shamelessly while he spoke about anything and everything. 

When Gabriel was halfway through explaining how the Notre Dame de Paris was built, he suddenly stopped, looking off into the distance.

"What's wrong Gabe?" Sam asked, concerned at the brooding expression on his lover's face. 

Gabriel didn't answer him, instead he snapped his fingers again and suddenly they were back at the bunker. Castiel and Dean weren't home yet, even though it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon. 

Sam walked across the room to where Gabriel was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television screen, which was playing some sort of Spanish drama. 

"Gabriel," Sam said again, sitting in front of the couch so that he was at the same height as Gabriel. Gabriel lowered his head to avoid Sam's eyes.

"Gabe tell me what's wrong." Gabriel sighed and lifted his head to meet Sam's eyes for a moment before turning his head and breaking the eye contact. The hunter then noticed the tears pooling in the archangel's eyes. and they started to pool in his own. He had done something wrong, he was sure of it. He always messed something up. 

Then, he remembered something. Gabriel can read minds. Gabriel could tell that Sam was disappointed in the beginning, even if he had a wonderful time in the end. He probably feels horrible about it. And now Sam feels horrible.

"Gabriel please talk to me," Sam pleaded, voice cracking with emotion. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry, babe. I ruin everything."

At this, Gabriel whipped his head around, eyes flashing in a way that Sam had never seen before.

"Don't. Don't say that. Ever," Gabriel growled, causing Sam to back away slightly.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't you dare talk like that. I don't want to hear anymore self-deprecating words come out of that pretty little mouth of yours, understood?" 

"Understood," Sam replied in a small voice, still reeling from the archangel's sudden burst of anger and emotion. Sam then realized that Gabriel still hadn't told him what was bothering him. 

"Gabriel," Sam practically growled, frustration with the stubborn archangel seeping into his voice, "Tell me."

Gabriel sighed and suddenly got up, closing the small amount of space between them and clinging onto Sam. Surprised, Sam still wrapped his long arms over the entirety of the archangel's small body, pulling him close.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sam tried again, this time, in a softer tone. "Please Gabe, tell me."

Gabriel whimpered and Sam felt wetness begin seep into his shirt and he pulled back, alarmed. Gabriel's face was streaming with tears and the pain in his eyes was almost unbearable for Sam to see. But Sam bared it, just to make sure that pain faded away. 

Gabriel stumbled out of the embrace and turned away from Sam, knowing he wouldn't be able to say anything with those hazel eyes staring into his own.

"I just," Gabriel began shakily before clearing his throat and blurting out the rest of his words, "I just don't want you to get bored of me, Sammich. I was speaking about all those different landmarks and it just hit me, like a slap in the face. I know I'm rude and arrogant and I talk way too much and I've done so many bad thing but.... I can't lose you. I can't. I-" Gabriel stopped suddenly at the chocked sob that he heard from behind him. 

Then, suddenly, Gabriel was wrapped in long limbs and squeezed until it was hard too breathe. But he sucked up the attention greedily, it's not like he needed to breathe anyways. So Gabriel closed his eyes and let Sam's voice wash over him.

"Gabriel, you are the most amazing being I have ever met. You're not perfect, no one is. But perfection is boring, and you're anything but boring. I love it when you get excited about something and your eyes light up and you start talking a million miles an hour. Even if I can barely keep up with what you're saying, I just love the sound of your voice, Gabe. I will never get bored of you. And you won't lose me, because I'm not going anywhere until you push me away yourself." 

By the end of Sam's speech, they both had fresh tears building in their eyes. But this time, they were happy tears that were coupled by bright smiles and adoration on their faces. These tears were the effect of feeling loved and loving. Because it's true, Gabriel and Sam loved each other, even if they hadn't said those three special words, they both just knew.


End file.
